1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies for indicating a calcaneal bisection line of a heel.
2. Background of the Invention
In clinical practice of foot orthotics, a calcaneal bisection line of the posterior heel surface is commonly used as the reference for orthotic designs. Conventionally, a caliper and a ruler are used to mark two mid points at two separate levels on the heel, and a bisection line can be drawn by joining these two points together. Obviously low reliability may exist with this conventional method.